Hope Shattered
by why do i live
Summary: Takeru + angst + death = my story enjoy


Hope Shattered

****

I do not own digimon, if I did it would be takari, and taiora.

            Hello my name is Takeru Takaishi, I used to be a happy child, always hanging with my friends, star of the basketball team, and all around happy person.  That is until that fateful day she ripped my heart to shreds.  

Flashback 2 weeks

            " Today, today I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask Hikari out on a date" I say to my older brother Yamato.  " Good for you squirt."  "Matt stop calling me that, I'm not that much smaller than you anymore" it was true, since the defeat of MaloMyotismon 3 years ago I've really grown.  "So, do you have a plan for it or are you just gonna do it?  Well your just gonna have to wait and find out.  

The next day…….

            As I'm walking to school I run by Yolie, and Cody's houses, so they don't slow me down.  Soon I can see the school, so I make a mad dash for it and as soon as I get there I see her, Hikari Yagami, the most popular girl in all of school.  I walk up to her, and I say " hey Hikari how's it going" try to stay calm TK, don't say anything stupid.  "great Takeru how about you? Great I say trying to stay calm. I have to do this right I cant mess this up.  I start making small talk just getting ready, then I go for it.  " Hey kari are you doing anything Friday night? Cause I was wondering if you would like to hang out maybe catch a movie?  I waited for an answer I could barely breath, then I heard the words that just made my day.  " Sure Takeru I'd love too."  "R.R.R really? Cool how about I pick you up at seven and we'll decide what to do then.  "sure, that sounds great.  

            The date went great, dinner, a movie and then a walk through the park, the perfect night.  Then on Monday I figured I would wake up early, and get to school early so I could see her.  I ran out of my house not stopping, except for one little stop at Sora's mom's flower shop.  I went in walked up to the counter and asked the lady for a single red rose, she turned and smiled " this better be for a really special girl, because a single red rose means everlasting love." Yes Sora this is for a special girl, it's for Hikari.  " it took you long enough for you two to hook up." Sora said laughing, "we all thought  it would have been sooner." Ok Sora, I'll talk to you later.  

            I run off faster than before Hikari here I come.  As I came up to the gate, my heart sank, yes I sew Hikari, but she was in the arms Daisuke and then I saw them kiss.  My heart broke, I threw the rose on the ground, and I ran.  It didn't matter where I went I just had to get out of there.  

            I skipped school that day, and the next day.  My mom started getting pissed but I didn't care.  I couldn't bear to see those two together.  Eventually I went back to school, but I was changed.  I wore only black my hair all messed up and I didn't wear the hat.  I looked like I hadn't gotten any sleep in a while (which I hadn't).  I was a zombie when a teacher talked to me I ignored them.  I got sent down to the office, I was yelled at, but I didn't care.  I didn't have the will to go on, I didn't care about anything, I was just there not sleeping, but not really awake.  I was only a shell of what I was before, then when she had the guts to walk up to me and try to talk, I just couldn't take it, she asked about how I was being an ass to her, but I told her to just go to her boyfriend Daisuke, and to stay away from me.  I started shutting everyone out, I stayed alone every second I could.  And I became known as a freak, but you know what?  It was nice, because every one leaves the freak alone, thinking that he will go nuts and kill them all.  The thing is that I would leave everyone alone if they would only do the same.  

Present day

            She broke my heart that day, it will never be repaired so I left a note at my home on my desk, and I went for a walk never to come back.  I ran and ran, not knowing where I would end up, then I had a thought, she hurt me by what I saw so I would do the same.  I went to her door being very quiet, I got right up to it, I turned my head, and "BANG" 


End file.
